The Secrets We Share
by iAMurPoison
Summary: Anonymous entry for the 'Loving Bellsper Contest' - One Shot. Bella has been crushing on Jasper since they were young. What happens when Bella gets herself into a sticky situation and doesn't know if she really wants to ever get out? B X J. OCC. AU.


**This is my anonymous entry for the 'Loving Bellsper Contest'**

**Wanted to say a thank you to the EvilTwins for hosting the contest. Can't wait for another one! **

**Love you's to my babies UNF4Rob & Johnnyboy7! You always make my work look beautiful.**

_SM owns all, and if I did Bella would of ended up with Jasper._

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Jasper Hale is a heart throb. He is the type of guy all the girls want, but never thought they could get. He is the ideal bad boy, and I have no chance with him. He is my best friend Rosalie's twin. He only saw me as Bella Swan, friend of the sister.

I've had this crush on Jasper since I was twelve. It all started one random day when I came over to stay the night with Rose. She, Jasper and I were out back on the swing set when Jessica Stanley showed up. It just so happened that summer Jessica filled out.

As Rose and I hung out in the playhouse, Jasper took off in the woods with Jessica. Later on, he ended up telling Rose, who then told me, Jessica let him feel her up. I instantly got jealous and knew right then I had feelings for Jasper.

Since that day, my feelings have only grown.

Rose and I are on the cheerleading squad together and Jasper is on the football team.

Normally every Friday night he goes out with his friends after the game and Rose and I head back to her house for movies and gossip.

She said it was our "girl time".

As we were watching _Grease_, one of my favorite movies of all time I got the urge to pee.

"Rose, I'm going potty; be right back." I say as I jump up and head out her door.

I walked down the hallway and made my way to the bathroom.

After I finished I start to walk back to Rose's room. As I walk by Jasper's room, I notice his bedroom light is on and I wanted to tell him good job on the win. I gave a quick knock and just walked in not even thinking about it.

As my eyes met Jasper, I swear my heart stop beating.

Jasper was laying on his bed, eyes closed and dick in hand.

He was totally masturbating.

I stood there like a statute. What does one do when you walk in on the guy you've been crushing on for years while he's whacking off?

I bet none of you have a good answer.

As I stood there Jasper opened his eyes and smiled. I smiled back, but he didn't pull his hand away from himself.

He kept going.

I watched as his hand slid up his shaft and his fingers wiped away the clear liquid on the head and then he pushed his hand back down to the base.

I was mesmerized by his actions and I just stood there and stared, but Jasper didn't seem to care. Almost as if, I spurred him on.

As he worked himself harder I felt my insides heat. I could feel my own dampness between my thighs and I knew after I left this room I'd be a horny mess.

It was worth it.

Jasper was beautiful like this. His head was thrown back, golden trusses slue all over his pillow. His blue eyes sparkled as he watched me. His stomach taught from his muscles straining as he touched himself.

His dick alone was a sight to see. It wasn't overly large, like I've always pictured it to be, but in a weird way it was perfect.

The head was a weird purple, and it worried me but Jasper didn't seem to notice so I pushed my concern aside.

It wasn't like I was a virgin or anything, but I really wouldn't count the failed attempt I had with Mike Newton. That was my first sexual act and it wasn't pleasurable, but alas, my cherry had been popped.

I watched Jasper's long fingers roll over his skin and it made me shiver. His other hand reached down and cupped his balls and he grunted.

I was about to exploded.

I put my hand against his wall to support myself because my knees started to go weak.

I could tell he was getting close to cumming. He pulled his legs up, his neck was strained and he was biting his lip, but hiseyes would not leave mine.

He let out a soft moan and closed his eyes as he gripped his dick harder. Instantly sprits of white jetted out of his dick and landed on his hand and chest.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Can you hand me that towel?" He asked as he pointed to his floor.

I walked over on shaky legs and picked up the towel and handed it to him.

He cleaned himself off and grabbed a pair of shorts off the ground and I frowned. I wasn't ready for him to cover up yet.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled at him.

He pulled up the shorts and his glory was hidden again.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to stay while you were busy." I whispered.

"It's alright. A visual is the best anyway."

I felt my cheeks burn red and I ducked my head down, wishing my hair were free from the tie so I could hide.

"It's ok to be embarrassed, but I'm ok with you walking in. It was nice." Jasper smoothly said.

"It was nice?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should do this again."

"What you masturbate while I watch?" I deadpanned.

He started to laugh, "Well, yeah but we could switch it up."

I gulped.

"I mean if you don't want to you don't have to." He put his hands up in a non-threatening way.

"I guess we'll just have to see." I said as I started walking out of his room not knowing where my gusto was coming from.

He just laughed.

I headed back to Rose's room and quietly got under the covers. She was already passed out and I was glad. I didn't know what I would have told her if she asked where I had been.

The next morning I was a nervous wreck as I sat at the Hale's kitchen table.

"What's got you on edge, Bell?" Rose asked me as she took a bite of bacon.

I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I just need to go pee." I jumped up and headed towards the bathroom.

As I was about to enter, Jasper turned the corner and smiled.

I gave him a half assed one back and walked into the bathroom, but before I could close the door he pushed it back open.

"I don't want you to feel bad about last night, I don't." He whispered.

I nodded my head, agreeing.

"And if you happen to wander in my room again, I won't be opposed to it." He gave me a smile and walked away.

It was easy to say I was in shock.

Monday at school felt just like every other Monday. I'd spend my time in class, but this time my focus was on what happened this weekend. I stood around the hallways while Rose and the other girls gossiped about some guy on the football team that finally broke up with his long time girl friend, but my thoughts were still on Jasper.

As the group of girls made our way to the cafeteria my heart felt like exploding.

I knew would be confronted with Jasper. He and his friends usually sat at our table. I knew the whole time I wouldn't be able to say anything to him without blushing and that would be a dead give away to Rose.

I would have to watch my actions very closely.

As soon as we walked in my body started to tingle. I looked over towards our table and he was there, sitting in his normal spot talking to one of the other football players.

It was like he knew I was staring at him. He turned his head around and gave me that crooked grin that just melted me.

I gave him a smile back or at least tried. I may have lost all motor skills.

When we all finally made it to the table I was left with the seat right across from Jasper. He gave me another smile and lifted up his phone.

He started texting someone quickly and then put it away.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out noticing it was from Jasper.

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face.

_I can't stop thinking about Friday night. _

I felt myself blush and I typed back.

_Yeah, me either. _

I hit send and watched as Jasper opened his phone and smiled. He typed some more and then sat his phone down.

_We should do it again you know. _

I bit my lip; eager to yell him I was ready whenever he was.

_I don't know Jasper. I don't want to intrude on your alone time. _

He opened up his text and shook his head, still wearing that smile.

_It was no intrusion. I enjoyed your company immensely._

I knew my cheeks were bright red and I didn't know what to say to that.

Lucky for me I was saved by the bell and I took off before Rose could question the state of my face.

Every day this week was just like that. I wouldn't see Jasper all day, but at lunch he would send me texts asking when we were going to get together again.

I pretty much lived for lunch time that week

It was another night at the Hale's house and I was sitting in Rose's room watching another girly chick flick. She wasn't even paying attention, more interested in her phone call with her new boyfriend Emmett McCarty.

I sat there and stuffed my face with popcorn as she laughed and gigged on the phone.

"Hey, Bell?" Rose whispered next to me as she covered up the receiver.

I gave her a 'what's up' look.

"Emmett wants to meet up with me, do you care?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Go ahead; I think I'm going to see what your brother is up to. This movie is lame."

She gave me a huge smile and told Emmett she was climbing out her window now.

I walked out of her room and my heart started beating. I told myself that nothing could happen with Jasper. He could just be reading or maybe on the computer. If he didn't want company I'll just go to bed.

I gave a light knock on his bedroom door and he told me to come in.

I walked in and he lying on his bed watching some TV.

"Hey, Bella what's up?"

I gave him a weak smile. "Nothing, just seeing what you were up to."

He gave me a small laugh and patted the bed next to him. I walked over and he lifted up the covers. I climbed in.

"Well, you didn't catch me at doing anything naughty like you did the last time."

I felt the blush creep up my cheeks. "I guess not."

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It's alright; it's your turn anyways." I shivered from his breath and words.

"Wh-what do you mean it's my turn." I stuttered.

"Do you touch yourself?"

My cheeks got even brighter and I bit my lip.

"You can tell me the truth. I do, I touch myself and think of you."

I gasped.

"So tell me, Bella. What do you think about when you touch yourself?"

"You." I barley whispered.

He moaned and closed his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You have no idea how much that turns me on hearing that." He opened his blue eyes and they shined with passion. "Bella, will you touch yourself for me?"

I didn't know where my ego boost came from, but I told him yes and climbed out of his bed, the whole time watching him, watch me.

I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to his bedroom floor. I pulled down my shorts and undies leaving me in just my bra.

I felt his eyes on me like fire. It made me weak in the knees and my insides melt.

I climbed back in his bed and he smiled.

"Relax, Bella. Just do what's natural for you."

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

I pictured Jasper lying on his bed, with his long fingers wrapped around his gorgeous dick.

I pushed my hand down my body and spread my legs open. I reached my center and pushed my fingers through my lips and moaned.

I touched my bundle of nerves and pushed it around with my finger tip. I threw my head back and bit my lip trying to keep my moans in.

I felt the bed move and I opened my eyes.

Jasper was now sitting in front of me, his eyes glued on my hand as I touched myself.

His cheeks were red and kept licking his lips like I was something to devour.

I watched him as I kept pushing myself closer and closer to the edge.

I felt my orgasm creeping up on me and I closed my eyes and rested my head back again.

The bed shifted, but I was so close to reaching my goal I didn't open my eyes this time.

Right as I felt the first wave of pleasure reach me something wet and warm touched me.

My eyes shot open and I looked down. I was met with Jasper's eyes as he lapped me up.

It was the most erotic site I've ever seen. I let out a loud moan and my hands flew to his wild blonde hair.

I rode my orgasm out on his face, and it was amazing.

Once I was finally free and feeling my body parts again, Jasper sat up and smiled. His mouth was shiny with my juices.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't help but taste you."

"It's alright." I blushed.

Jasper crawled over to the other side of me and rested his head on the pillow.

I went to climb out of the bed but he grabbed my wrist before I could get leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled.

"I thought we were finished." I blushed.

He pointed down to his rock hard member sticking straight up in his basketball shorts. "I thought you could watch me this time."

I smiled and got back in his bed.

I felt him pull his shorts down and then watched as he tossed them on the floor.

He reached over and pumped two squirts of lotion in his hand and smiled at me.

His hand went under the covers and I watched as the blanket went up and down with his motion.

His eyes were on me and I gave him a smile.

"You can lift the blanket up, Bella." He whispered.

So I did.

I watched as his hand glided across his harden shaft and I felt myself grow wet again.

I wanted to place my mouth on him so badly, but I wasn't sure what he would do. I mean it was only fair since he tasted me that I should be able to return the favor.

I told myself fuck it and went for it.

I grabbed his wrist, making his movement stop and his eyes flew open. I crawled between his legs and he opened them willingly.

With a shaky hand I touched his dick for the first time, he grunted.

I bent down and licked the engorged head, taking the drop of moisture with me.

His hands fisted in the sheets.

I opened my mouth and took him as far in as I could before it hit the back of my throat then sucking on it hard making my way back up.

I did this a few times before pulling him completely out and taking him back in my hand.

I pushed his dick up so I could lick all the way down the bottom to the base and then massaged his balls with my tongue.

Jasper moaned loudly above me making me smile.

Before I could get him back in my mouth he pushed me away and sat up.

"Fuck, Bella I want you and not just your mouth. I want to be inside of you."

I shook my head and his lips attacked mine.

He positioned me underneath him and he's tongue wrestled with mine.

He wrapped his arms around me and unhooked my bra throwing it across the room.

His lips left mine and trailed down my neck towards my breast.

He took a nipple in his mouth biting down making me moan.

"Bella, you taste amazing everywhere."

His mouth trailed over to the other side making sure he spent equal amount of time on both peaks.

"I could spend hours on your body, but now is not the time."

He sat up and reached over to his nightstand pulling out a condom. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it down his shaft.

He positioned himself on top of me and pushed his dick through my lips spreading my wetness down his member making me moan.

"Bella, you're so fucking wet."

He slowly started pushing himself inside of me and my eyes rolled in the back of my head with the feeling of him filling me.

"Ugh, so tight." He grunted over me finally seated all the way in.

I looked up and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." He said before kissing my lips. "I don't know how gentle I can be, baby." He said in a straining voice.

"It's alright, just fuck me." I said breathlessly.

He gave me a smile and pushed himself out just to slam back inside.

He lifted my legs up to his shoulders and grabbed on my hips.

He kept thrusting in and out. I watched him watching the actions going on between us.

The feeling of him filling me and pulling out was intoxicating. I felt myself reaching for the edge and I tensed my legs.

"I'm going to cum." I stated breathlessly.

Jasper reached down and rubbed and pinched my clit throwing me over the edge.

I felt myself pulsing around his dick and he started pumping faster.

"Fuck, Bella. Gonna…" His neck muscles went taut and his grip on my legs tightened.

I felt his dick bounce inside of me as his seed filled the condom.

Jasper hunched over and slowly pulled himself out of me.

I whimpered from the loss.

He pulled off the condom and got up and threw it in the trash can, picking up his shorts on the way back to the bed.

He positioned himself right next to me and smiled. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was thank you."

"I should thank you. So you know this isn't a onetime deal. I want more of you."

I felt my face turn red and I tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

My phone beeped on the floor and I bent over and picked it up.

It was Rose telling me she was almost back.

I jumped up and started hastily putting on my clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper asked as he watched me get dressed.

"That was Rose. She's almost home." I said in one breath as I pulled on my shorts.

"Ah, I thought I heard her leave." He laughed.

I stopped and realized he shouldn't have known she left. "You can't tell your parents." I stated.

He put his hands up. "I won't. Her leaving benefited me anyways, I finally got you."

I felt my cheeks burn again and I finished pulling myself together before walking towards his bedroom door.

"Another time then?" He asked.

I gave him a smile. "Of course. This is kind of like a little secret, huh?"

"The secret only we share, till I make you mine."

I gave him a smile and made my way to Rose's room. I sat on her bed and made it look like I've been here most of the night.

She pulled herself through the window about ten minutes later.

"So how was your night?" I asked.

"I'm sure it was better than yours. I'm sorry I left you with my brother."

"It's okay. We had a fun time."

"What did you guys end up doing?"

I gave her a smile and sighed. "Eh, not much. Like you said your night was probably better than mine."

I laid there with my thoughts running wild of what just happened between me and Jasper as Rose told me about her night.

Sometime during her talk and my mind musings I must have passed out. I woke up the next day pleasantly sore and I smiled.

I wasn't sure how things would be this morning, so I was nervous along with the excitement of seeing Jasper again.

I walked down to the kitchen and sat in my normal spot as Mrs. Hale served us all breakfast.

Jasper and I had a brief moment of eye contact and he smiled at me.

That simple smile made all the nerves vanish. Like I knew instantly that things were alright between us.

Rose, Jasper and I cleaned up the kitchen and before I knew it, I was home.

I figured Jasper didn't want to bring up anything from last night yet so I shrugged off his cold shoulder.

Monday at school I was excited. The day went on like every other day and I was in heaven.

I made my way to the lunch room and sat in my seat across from Jasper. I had my phone in my hand ready for his text that was sure to come.

I waited and waited, but Jasper never texted me or even look my way. He was flirting with Tanya Denali, another girl on the cheerleading squad.

My heart broke.

I stood up so quick my chair fell making a loud squeak and bang on the cafeteria floor.

I felt someone touch my hand and I looked down.

It was Rose. She was looking up at me with a question in her eyes. I just pulled myself away from her and made my way out of the cafeteria and away from Jasper.

I didn't stop till I reached my car.

I pulled open the door and sat inside. The tears that were absent in the lunch room hit me like a flood.

A knock on my window made me freeze. I looked up and was met with a pair of green eyes and bronze hair.

I used my window crank and rolled down my window wiping my eyes in the process.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I couldn't help but notice you are crying. Are you alright?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't want to say yes because I wasn't, but I wasn't ready to say no.

He handed me a CD and gave me a smile. His face had a lot of charm to it, but he wasn't my Jasper.

"Here, this is my favorite CD to listen to while I'm upset. Maybe it will help you out."

"Thank you." I croaked and took the CD from him. I turned my ignition on and fed the CD into the player.

I looked back over to Edward as the first song started playing over my speakers.

"Would you like to sit with me? I don't feel like being along right now." I said.

He gave me another smile and headed towards my passenger door.

His musky sent hit my nose as soon as the door shut and I sighed.

It reminded me of Jasper.

We sat there for awhile without saying a word. It was like he knew that I didn't want to talk, just wanted someone with me.

This guy could be a good friend.

After awhile I told Edward I was going home. He just smiled and gave me his cell number telling me to call or text him if I needed someone to talk to.

I went home and shut my phone off knowing Rose would be blowing it up soon enough.

I curled up on my bed and fell fast asleep, my dreams still staring the man I couldn't get over, Jasper Hale.

The next few days at school went by the same except I avoided the lunchroom. I would sit out in my car with Edward and talk about random things. I still wouldn't tell him why I was upset but he didn't seem to mind.

We had a lot of things in common. We both had a love for English literature; both had a strange taste in our music preferences and an overwhelming desire for coffee.

We were becoming fast friends.

On Friday I was walking through the hall and I noticed Edward standing at my locker. This was the first time I've actually seen him in the school and it made me smile.

"Hey, Edward what are up to?" I said as I opened my locker.

He pushed a hand through his hair and sighed. "I have a question for you."

I pull my attention from my locker and gave it to him. "Ok, shoot."

"Bella, will you go out on a date with me?"

I know my jaw dropped. Out of all the questions, I thought Edward would have asked me, asking me out on a date was the last thing I expected.

I was about to tell him no, but then the image of Jasper sitting across from me in the lunchroom flirting with Tanya crept its way into my mind.

I said yes before I knew it.

Edward gave me a smile and told me he'd text me a time later on today.

Later that day I ran into Rose and told her about my date with Edward the next day. She was so excited and told me to come over and she'd do my makeup and hair.

Edward sent me a text later letting me know the time.

It was official.

The next day I made my way to Rose's house and got ready.

She kept telling me how lucky I was to get a date with Edward. Apparently he didn't show interest in any of the girls at school so there had to be something special about me.

I wish the one I wanted to show me attention did, but nope.

Just as Rose finished up with me, a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." She hollered.

Jasper walked in wearing a huge smile until he saw me, then he froze.

It was the first time I had seen him since Monday and my heart was in my throat.

I didn't have anything nice to say, so I just let my eyes fall to the floor.

"What are you two doing?" He asked in a stale voice.

"Oh," Rose laughed. "Bella has a date with, Edward Cullen, I'm getting her ready."

I heard a grunt and looked up.

Jasper was tense and his eyes burned with rage.

Why he was pissed I had no clue, he had no right to be. He actually gave up all rights to emotion towards me when he flirted with Tonya fucking Denali.

I jumped up and moved swiftly pass him and headed down the stairs towards the front door.

"Bella!" I heard from behind me. I didn't even turn around, I just kept walking on.

I made it to my car before a pair of hands grabbed my waist making me stop.

"Why are you going out on a date with him, Bella?" Jasper whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"None of your business." I tried to push him away, but he wasn't budging.

Finally I gave up and turned around. Jasper was so close I could almost taste him.

"Why do you even care?" I asked sounding so defeated.

"Why wouldn't I care, Bella?" He pushed a hair out of my face, leaving his hand on my neck.

"Well maybe because you haven't spoken to me all week." I stated.

"Ever since you left the lunch room Monday I thought you didn't want to speak to me again."

I crossed my arms. "You're right, I didn't."

"But why?" He whispered.

"You were hitting on Tanya Denali."

He started laughing and pressed his forehead against mine. "No I wasn't, she was hitting on me. I told her I already had someone."

"Oh well then who do you have, if you don't mind me asking."

"You, baby. If you'll have me."

I blinked, not sure if I heard him correctly. "What?"

He gave me a smile and whispered in my ear, "Bella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Yes."

As soon as the words passed my lips they were met with Jaspers.

Jasper was mine. I had truly died and gone to heaven.

Just as our kiss started to go deeper my phone rang.

Jasper reluctantly pulled away and sighed.

"I bet it's your date." He laughed.

"Mhmm." Was all that I could manage to let escape from my mouth.

I pulled my phone out and it was indeed Edward.

I let it go to voice mail and I sent him a text letting him know that I couldn't make it for our date tonight and apologized.

"So, now that you're free for the night, what would you like to do?"

My face burned with a blush and Jasper chuckled. "I hope your thoughts are just as dirty as mine."

I laughed and shook my head in agreement. He grabbed my hand and led me up to his room.

This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**Alrighty, I hope you enjoyed! **

**Give me some lovin'! :)**


End file.
